Medical instruments, particularly surgical instruments, are typically sterilized prior to use using steam or other sterilizing/disinfecting gases or liquids. A traditional sterilization process uses steam under pressure. Alternative sterilization processes use ethylene oxide or hydrogen peroxide in vapor form as the sterilant.
The use of hydrogen peroxide and other chemical vapor phase sterilization techniques typically involve operating temperatures well below those associated with steam sterilization. These xe2x80x9clow temperaturexe2x80x9d technologies generally operate at temperatures below about 80xc2x0 C., and often below about 65xc2x0 C. For hydrogen peroxide sterilization, the sterilized goods are typically available for use shortly after the completion of the sterilization cycle. This is because the decomposition products (e.g., water and oxygen) are nontoxic. The potency of the hydrogen peroxide may be augmented by the presence of electrical energy in the form of an ionizing plasma field.
Sterilization indicators are used to monitor whether a sterilization process has been performed. Sterilization indicators typically include an indicator composition, carried on a substrate, that changes color during the sterilization process. Conventional indicators for hydrogen peroxide, however, often fade upon exposure to light Thus, there is still a need for a suitable indicator that includes a color change composition for indicating the vapor phase sterilization of an article using hydrogen peroxide.
The present invention is directed to a method and indicator for detecting the presence of hydrogen peroxide in the vapor phase. The method and indicator are particularly well suited for monitoring whether a hydrogen peroxide sterilization process has been performed.
The present invention provides a hydrogen peroxide indicator that includes a substrate and an indicator composition disposed thereon, wherein the indicator composition includes at least one colorant selected from the group consisting of Malachite green oxalate, Crystal violet, Methyl violet 2B, Ethyl violet, New fuchsin, Victoria blue B, Victoria pure blue BO, Toluidine blue O, Luxol brilliant green BL, Disperse blue 1, Brilliant blue R, Victoria R, Quinea green B, Thionin, Meldolas blue, Methylene green, Lissamine green B, Alkali blue 6B, Brilliant green, Spirit soluble HLK BASF, Victoria green S extra, Acid violet 17, Eriochrome black T, Eriochrome blue black B, D and C green no. 2, Spirit soluble fast RR, Spirit soluble fast red 3B, D and C red no. 22, Nitro red, Congo red, Brilliant cresyl blue ALD, Arsenazo 1, Basic red 29, Bismarck brown R, Methylene violet, Methylene violet 3RAX, Mordant brown 1, Reactive black 5, Mordant brown 48, Acid brown AX987, Acid violet AX990, Basic red 15, Mordant red 19, Bromopyrogallol red, and combinations thereof.
Preferably, the colorant is selected from the group consisting of Ethyl violet, New fuchsin, Toluidine blue O, Luxol brilliant green BL, Disperse blue 1, Brilliant blue R, Quinea green B, Thionin, Meldolas blue, Methylene green, Lissamine green B, Alkali blue 6B, Brilliant green, Spirit soluble HLK BASF, Victoria green S extra, Acid violet 17, Eriochrome black T, Eriochrome blue black B, D and C green no. 2, Spirit soluble fast RR, Spirit soluble fast red 3B, D and C red no. 22, Nitro red, Congo red, Brilliant cresyl blue ALD, Arsenazo 1, Basic red 29, Bismarck brown R, Methylene violet, Methylene violet 3RAX, Mordant brown 1, Reactive black 5, Mordant brown 48, Acid brown AX987, Acid violet AX990, Mordant red 19, Bromopyrogallol red, and combinations thereof.
In a preferred embodiment the present invention provides a hydrogen peroxide indicator that includes a substrate and an indicator composition disposed thereon, wherein the indicator composition includes a binder, at least one colorant selected from the group consisting of Malachite green oxalate, Crystal violet, Methyl violet 2B, Ethyl violet, New fuchsin, Victoria blue B, Victoria pure blue BO, Toluidine blue O, Luxol brilliant green BL, Disperse blue 1, Brilliant blue R, Victoria blue R,.Quinea green B, Thionin, Meldolas blue, Methylene green, Lissamine green B, Alkali blue 6B, Brilliant green, Spirit soluble HLK BASF, Victoria green S extra, Acid violet 17, Eriochrome black T, Eriochrome blue black B, D and C green no. 2, Spirit soluble fast RR, Spirit soluble fast red 3B, D and C red no. 22, Nitro red, Congo red, Brilliant cresyl blue ALD, Arsenazo 1, Basic red 29, Bismarck brown R, Methylene violet, Methylene violet 3RAX, Mordant brown 1, Reactive black 5, Mordant brown 48, Acid brown AX987, Acid violet AX990, Basic red 15, Mordant red 19, Bromopyrogallol red, and combinations thereof, and at least one colorant that does not change color upon contact with hydrogen peroxide vapor.